The Amazing Transformers Story: War's Dawn
by Redneck-Buddhist
Summary: This is the beginning of a series that will tell the true stroy of the Transformers. Removed and redone with better grammer and dialogue. Rated R for content in upcoming chapters.


The Amazing Transformers Story  
Book 1: War's Dawn  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Millions of years ago, a planet was constructed. The planet was to be called Cybertron, and it was an experiment. The planet's creator was a strange being called the Quintessan. The experiment was to build a planet for 100 super intelligent robots, and to see how they could live on their own. Naturally, the Quintessan would be their ruler; in order to watch the experiment closely and make sure the robots never got out of hand. The robots (a.k.a. Cybertronian) all had an emblem on their "chests" that resembled the Quintessan, which showed others who the robots belonged to. The experiment was a success. Within the first five years they had learned how to transform into vehicles, build weapons, and create offspring. Within the next five, they had learned they were an experiment and decided to revolt against the Quintessan. After a ten-year war, Cybertron won. The Quintessan then fled into deep space where he wasn't seen by a Cybertronian for another 5 million years. In celebration for the victory, each Cybertronian branded himself with a new emblem (since I suck at describing things like emblems, I'll just say right out that it's the Autobot emblem). This new emblem was a symbol of independence. Over the next thousands of years, Cybertron and its inhabitants lived in peace. The only evil on the planet came in little doses as small crime. But overall life was peaceful on Cybertron. Until finally came the day that Cybertron became 1,000,000 years old. Then the mechanical planet began to run out of energon [the energy form that everything on the planet runs on]. This is where our story starts.  
  
Alpha Trion awoke with only a couple of hours until his meeting started. Alpha was wise for a Cybertronian of his age (or any age for that mater). There were some that believed he was wiser than Superion (whom was considered the wisest in Cybertron history). Some even considered him a prophet; Superion included. Alpha was 21 (in Earth years) when Superion let him join the Supreme Council of Cybertron; the group of seven individuals whom decide the major actions carried out worldwide on Cybertron. He was now 24, and Superion was 201 [the common life span of a Cybertronian is 105]. As he stepped out his home in the Fortress/City of Iacon, he remembered what Superion told him the day he was accepted.  
  
"One day, lad, you are going to make a major difference in the way Cybertron works. You may even save the planet. But no matter what, there is no doubt in my mind that your dying words will be a prophecy."  
  
These words echoed in his mind, as they did everyday on his way to work for the last 3 years. As he walked he noticed that there were no 'children' playing in the streets. He thought nothing of it. Just because it was rare didn't mean it was odd. When he was within a mile from Iacon's main building (which was reserved for the Supreme Council), someone covered his mouth and pulled him into an alley. When he was released, he turned around and saw his brother, Beta Trion.  
  
"Beta!? What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Shhh, listen," Beta replied, covering his brother's mouth again. "Look, Alpha; I want you to vote 'no' on the plan."  
  
"I can't do that, brother. I believe in this plan and I would like to see it happen soon. And besides that, one negative vote would put the decision on hold."  
  
"Exactly! If you vote 'no' they'll have more time to think of the alternative!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Beta. My mind is maid up."  
  
"Dammit, Alpha! Cybertron is dying! We need energon and we need it fast!"  
  
"And we can get that energon by asking our neighboring planets for some. I am quite sure they'll understand."  
  
"They won't understand. All they'll understand is that 'we're trying to rob them'! Especially the Serminions [inhabitants of the planet Seremin (pronounced Sare uh men)], they've never trusted us!"  
  
"Seremin has been our ally for years! They should be the most understanding! All we'd need to do is get the trust of Torlo (pronounced Tore luh) and then build the specialized ship for the trading!"  
  
"Dammit, Brother! The only way to go about this is to find another planet! Can't you see that!?"  
  
Alpha put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "What I see is millions of Cybertronians wanting to do everything in their power to keep the planet their ancestors defended many millennia ago, and a few thousand who want to run away and start anew."  
  
After a long pause, Beta responded with, "We... are no longer brothers!"  
  
"Beta....."  
  
"To hell with you, Alpha," said an angered Beta Trion, "and that whole damn council!" He then transformed and dove off. Alpha did the same, but in the opposite direction of his "ex-brother"..... towards Iacon.... 


End file.
